Lessons
by Black Nightshade
Summary: Snape has a special guest visiting Hogwarts, and has chosen Draco to give her a tour.. but this 'guest' has other ideas. R/R please!


**Lessons** by **Black Nightshade**  
Note: I don't own Draco, nor Harry, Snape too. So with that in mind, no sue.

The deepest brown eyes peered through the darkness at a school which though asleep seemed ever so alive. A smirk formed across a face as pale as the moonlight that streamed down upon it. The air blew harshly about, caramel locks blown about the shadowed person, to whom a laugh erupted which echoed throughout the night, eyes shimmering with fire.

"I wonder what this is about.." Draco thought dryly. Professor Snape had ordered the members of Slytherin to a meeting. When Draco arrived he was first surprised that he was late, then he looked over at Professor Snape who had a not-to-pleased look on his face. Draco winced in confusion, then he looked to Professor Snape's side. 

A girl, about his age, was standing next to him, her hands clasped before her. She wore a shirt of emerald which seemed far too baggy in his point of view, the shirt tied down by a yellow ribbon which shimmered like it was gold, a black pair of shorts bearly visible beneath it. Curly brown hair had entangled itself about her shoulders, she looked upon him with more or lessly a look of indifference. That was definitely something he was not used to.

"I'm sure you have a good explanation for this, Draco, you will see me later... in the meantime.." he looked back at the rest of the students. "Make her stay here the best it can possibly be...or else." Pansy shifted in her chair uneasily, her face twisted into more or lessly a look of fright. Draco coughed and redirected his attention to the professor and nodded meekly, fighting a blush off his face from the pure embarrassment. 

After almost everyone had disbursed Draco grabbed a hold of Goyle. "Who does that girl think she is! Looking upon me like that..hmph!" Goyle mumbled "Snape's youngest cousin.." Draco didn't hear him at first "Well that doesn't give her the right to-HIS WHAT?!" Goyle just nodded, by now Crabbe joined in behind Goyle, both just standing there nodding.. like idiots. 

Draco began walking to Professor Snape's office, his 'loyal gooneys' tagging along as far behind as Draco would let him. Draco lifted his head high, trying not to look intimidated. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door. "Come in.." Draco took a deep breath. "I said come in I don't have all day!" Draco quickly flung the door open, tripping over his own feet.

"Oomph!" He opened his eyes with a snarl, then blinked, looking up, now at the feet of the very same girl he saw with Professor Snape before. He looked quickly to Snape, who was just shaking his head, while the girl was biting down upon her lip from what seemed to be snickering. "Draco... I don't know what had gotten into you but rip it out and get back in shape, you're becoming an embarrassment to all of Slytherin today!" Draco grimaced. If things hadn't gone wrong enough.. this had to be the second most worst day of his life, the first of course being the day he met Harry. Draco whispered an apology. 

"Hopefully you'll be able to redeem yourself to her.. you, Draco, I have placed with the honor of escorting her about Hogwarts today.." He sputtered. "But sir I-!" Snape stared at him with a cold glare. "No buts..now go!" The girl stepped over him like a disregarded piece of trash and out the door, shoving Goyle and Crabbe out of her way. 

Draco stomped after her, pushing poor Goyle and Crabbe back down on the ground. He grabbed her shoulder, causing her to abruptly turn. Draco extended his hand to her. "I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance.." he said half-heartidly, looking her directly in her eyes.

The girl just quirked her eyebrow and stared at him like he had four heads for a moment. She extended her hand upward, placing it in his, the coldness of her palm making him shiver. "Caprice Martina Meka III, Charmed, I'm sure.." With that she removed her hand and walked right by him, her hair hitting him in the face as she walked by. Draco stood stunned, never had he had such a rude meeting. Why, she was almost as bad as Harry.. but more tasteful and refined.. but that was beside the point! Everyone around them had stopped dead in their tracks gawking. Draco shook his head and gave them all a glare, all shooting back to life again as if nothing had happened.

Draco groaned and ran after her. "Hey! Wait!" he stammered as he shoved anything in his way from him, yells and shrieks coming from behind him. She suddenly stopped, turned, and looked him right in the face. "You are dreadfully persistent, you know that?" She scowled at him. Closing her eyes she sighed. "You really want to show me around? Fine. But it *better* be good Meloy!" 

Draco tried not to scream, he whispered through gritted teeth. "Malfoy..My name is Draco Malfoy.." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" Both began walking when she again stopped short and turned, seeing two out of breath boys behind them. "Now hold on here!" She said thrusting one hand out. "What's with the goons?" Draco clenched his fists. "They..where..just.." She shook her head. "Get rid of them!" Draco motioned for them to go, both turning and limping breathlessly away like two beaten puppies.

Draco turned to Caprice, took her hand, with his patients almost virtually gone, he began dragging her, causing her to "Ack!", his face twisted in an annoyed position, while Caprice just blinked in confusion. "Hey, arn't we going the wrong way? I thought I was going to see the-" Draco snapped at her "Later!" Taken a back, she kept silent, trying to hide an almost interested smirk. 

Draco kept pulling her along, knocking people left, right, and sideways. Harry watched as Draco passed right by him and Ron, not even stopping for the regular insult. He noticed a girl behind him, Draco holding her by the hand dragging, who was trying to contain herself from laughing. Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to what they where talking about. "So did you hear about Snape's..." And so began one of the worst days in Draco's life.. and one of the most memorable lessons. 

** ****Just a little extra, Caprice Martina Meka means Unpredictable Warlike Eyes. I  
****believe the name suits the character ^-^; And one more thing.. I really don't think this  
****is that good at all, but you guys be the judge of this, all right? If you want to see   
****the next chapter of this do respond telling me so, or else it'll just be trashed. Kay?**


End file.
